Wiyska
Wiyska is an Elder dragon indroduced in Monster hunter tri ultimate. Appearance Wiyska's skin is rough and lumpy, four tentacles protrude from its main body with suction cups crackling with dragon lighting. Inbetween the tentacles is a pod like mouth filled with daggered fangs. The main body has one yellow glowing eye. The sides of the top of the body have two large arched horns pointed in front of it. The top of the head contains an thin anntena that moves in a wave like pattern as wiyska moves. The main body looks like a squids head. Battle The fight is seperated into three phases, each requiring enough damage to be dealt to the wiyska before it moves on to the next stage. Phase 1 intro The scene fades in to the great sea surprisingly calm. Moons light is seen on the waters reflection as a dragonship slowly moves across. The hunter is seen checking through bronoculers, searching for the elder dragon among the water. Epioth are seen sleeping on the waters as a sinister shadow appears under them. Suddenly one of the epioth is dragged under with a scream that wakes the others. Soon the peace is broken with the epioth flailing in panic as a whirlpool forms around them. Four huge tentacles rise from each side as a growl is heard, a epioth manages to escape as the tentacles close in on the remaining epoith and they swiftly devoured by the monster. The hunter notices this immediately and prepares the dragonator for use. A close up of the lone epioth is seen franticly swimming away. But its efforts are in vain as a tentacle grabs the epioth and holds it skyward. Dragon energy surrounds the tentacle as it heads for the tip. The epioth is electrocuted by the lighting killing it instantly. The hunter gasps at the sight as the wiyska rises from the sea, with its one eye staring at the hunter as it throws the corpse at him/her. The hunter barely dodges the epioth, still covered it dragonlightning as it rolls off the ship. The wiyska rears up and shows its grotesque mouth shooting oil at the ship causing it to stick and harden to the dragonator. It then let's out a roar and the hunt begins! Phase 1 battle The first stage resembles a fight with with mohrans as the hunter fights the wiyska with the same weapons as the mohran fights. A difference is that their are two ballista beside the dragonator and two cannons on the ships rear along with a new item to clean tarred weapons. The main change is that wiyska can tar the weaponry on the ship causing them to become unusable, however it can be undone by using a cleanse bomb or wait until the tar breaks. Dragon ship weapons *'Ballista': Used to damage the wiyska and free from a pin grab. *''' Ballista binder''' Used to hold the wiyska in place for a few seconds and can stop one of its tentacles. *'Cannon' Used to do 2x the damage of a ballista and can stun the wiyska for a few seconds if one hits it in the mouth while attempting a bite or tar vomit. *'Gong' Used to stop the wiyska's tar vomit or heavy tentacle slam. *'Dragonator' The only way of completly stopping wiyska head charge and will break the annetena immediately. Wiyska phase one attacks *'Roar' Used when the battle begins or before a head charge, requires high grade ear plugs. *'Slam' Lifts a tentacle and slams the ship with it. *'Slash' Lifts a tentacle and swings to slash across the ship. This causes upswing if it hits. *'Dragon slam' Lifts a tentacle and charges it with dragon before slamming it. Causes dragonblight. *'Dragon slash' Charged with dragon, slashes ship. Causes dragonblight. *'Wave' Will lift two tentacles up fast causing a wave of water to hit the ship and spread across the deck. Causes waterblight. *'Tackle' Attacks in a similar way to a mohran by hitting the ship by its side. *'Mega slam' Growls and lifts two tentacles skyward and brings them down on the ship causing huge damage to whats underneath. Does same ship damage as jhen mohrans body slam. *'Dragon mega slam' A rare and dangerous attack where its tentacles charge with dragon before it slams. Causes severe dragonblight unless resistance is 20, the attack is fatal if resistance is below -15. *'Tar' Wiyska rears up and spews tar on a weapon of the ship rendering it unusable for a while. If tar lands on a hunter they become tarred and in five seconds will explode with dragonblight inflicted. *'Annetena zap' Fires a thunderbolt from its annentena aimed at a hunter. Causes paralysis. *'Grab' Wiyska lashes one of its tentacles at a hunter, grabbing them while slowly crushing him/her. If not freed it time the hunter will be electrocuted by dragonlightning and thrown back on the ship. Causes dragonblight. *'Head charge' Wiyska will move to a distance in front of the ship and roar before launching its self at the ship. It will then rear up and slam the bow causing huge damage to the ship and any hunter unfortunate enough to be hit by the assault. *'Dragon head charge' Wiyska has a 5% chance of doing this attack instead of the regular one. While charging dragon will circle around its body and the impact will take 50% off the ship integaraty and fire three dragon lighting bolts across the deck that cause severe dragonblight. However if stopped wiyska will immediately go into phase two. Phase one victory requirements The annetena must be broken. The Wiyska must have lost 15% of its health. Phase one failure conditions Three faints. Ship integaraty reaches 0% Victory conditions aren't met in 20 minutes. Phase one failure cutscene If one of the conditions are met (except for three faints). Wiyska let's out a roar while viewing the sinking dragonship, raising its two tentacles up while the hunter abandons ship and jumps off as the mega slam hits. The dragonship is broken in two by the force of the attack. The hunter is then seen in the lament gesture on a shard of the remains. The wiyska sinks back into the sea, ready to cause more suffering to fishing boats. Phase one victory cutscene